


Cultivate

by AuroraNova



Series: The Vadari Chronicles [23]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: “I believe we’re overcomplicating this."Slowly but surely, Elim is settling into his new life on Vadari VII. Julian watches this with great joy.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: The Vadari Chronicles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336183
Comments: 33
Kudos: 135





	Cultivate

**Author's Note:**

> I debated posting this because I'm not 100% sure I like it, but finally decided that in these stressful times, a tidbit of fluff would not go terribly amiss.

Julian is fully aware that as difficult as it has been for him to make peace with his new, less adventurous life on Vadari VII, it’s been at least twice as difficult for Elim. And yet, in his own way, Elim is slowly putting down tentative roots here, to Julian’s relief.

In the past Julian would have expected their relationship alone to satisfy Elim. He knows better now. Elim will always miss Cardassia, and he struggles to be content as a simple tailor as well.

On the other hand, he is embracing some pleasures which he’d been denied in his lifelong attempts to earn his father’s approval. A loving relationship is one, of course, and Julian flatters himself to think it’s the most important, but it is not the sole example. At a guess, Tain discouraged creativity, except perhaps in coming up with complicated new plots to ensure the enduring disgrace of some politician or other. Elim genuinely relishes a chance to flex his artistic muscles and is ever so slowly allowing Julian to see his enjoyment. He made an elaborate fabric sculpture to put on the table as a centerpiece when Kara and Lutro were over for dinner and didn’t even try to pass it off as something he threw together at the last minute.

He also derives great satisfaction from gardening. Again, likely something Tain considered beneath notice except when required for a cover story. The trouble is, he can’t grow anything in the winter except the red leaf tea tree in their living room (and if there is a more carefully tended tree in the quadrant, Julian will be surprised).

Therefore, Elim has a new project: he is designing a greenhouse.

Sorvek expressed interest, as some Vulcan plants require a lengthy stretch of hot weather to grow properly. The trick of their joint greenhouse is designing it with two separate spaces for different humidity. Some of the plants Elim hopes to grow require humid air. Cardassia used to be a lush rainforest world, after all. Other Cardassian species thrive in dry conditions where Sorvek’s Vulcan flora will be happy, and this means no simple greenhouse will suffice.

Julian comes home slightly late, not due to any medical situation but because he and Siv Traala got talking after their shift. When he walks into their apartment, Elim and Sorvek are hard at work on their plans and have covered the kitchen table in concept sketches.

“I believe we’re overcomplicating this,” says Elim. “There is no need to enter the humid zone from the arid zone. We can simply have separate entrances, one on each end.”

“That would be expedient. However, it will require relocating one of the trellises,” says Sorvek.

Julian is sure there were no trellises when Elim showed him the plans the night before last. They’ve added another upgrade, then. This greenhouse is getting rather elaborate, to his mind, but as it makes Elim happy he supports it wholeheartedly.

“Have you decided where you’re putting this yet?” he asks.

“Our first choice is next to the garden, of course,” replies Elim without looking up from the plans.

Sorvek adds, “Should the city council decide it is not an equitable use of land to give only two gardeners a greenhouse, we are willing to make a significantly larger one for common use.”

Julian looks over Elim’s shoulder at the plans. “And have your own private greenhouse when we build that house we’re talking about?”

“Precisely,” says Elim.

Their house is some way in the future. The rebuilding effort hasn’t made it to single-family homes yet, and when it does people who lost their homes in the Breen attack will have priority over newcomers. Julian isn’t in a rush, not least because they need more time to agree on a series of housing-related compromises.

He would be perfectly happy in an apartment, if perhaps a slightly larger one where he could have an office. Elim would like a house where he can have his own garden and is willing to take on the added maintenance, so they’ve started looking at the available plots of land, which turned out to be anything but straightforward. As of the previous evening, they’ve narrowed it down to five options. Elim has strong opinions on what kind of land he prefers. Julian’s only real priority is to be reasonably near the hospital.

The joy of planning for his future with Elim has not worn off.

“If this is not to be a community greenhouse, we may need assistance building it,” says Sorvek.

Julian will be able to compare notes on greenhouse building with Miles, who made Keiko a reportedly very nice one after they settled in on Earth. “I can help on my days off.”

“Thank you, my dear,” says Elim, giving him a fond look.

“That will be helpful,” adds Sorvek. “Do you have any construction experience?”

“Not a single day.” Miles might offer some tips, at least.

Elim, unconcerned, says, “I’m sure we’ll manage. Now, if we reduce the width of the trellises, we could fit a door in between them.”

“Agreed.” Sorvek edits a sketch. “Have you given further thought to how we will reduce humidity in the arid zone?”

Until Elim, Julian had never envisioned himself in a home with a garden. Now, seeing how happy Elim is when growing plants, he can’t imagine their future home any other way.


End file.
